The present invention relates to a tool to assist detachment of an apparatus which has a housing adhering flatly on a pane, particularly of a sensor on the front windscreen of a vehicle.
Apparatus such as rain sensors, often combined as rain/light sensors, are pressed onto the inner surface of the front windscreen of a vehicle with the interposition of a transparent elastic coupling layer. This coupling layer, which consists for example of a silicone material, adheres both to the pane and also to the coupling surface of the sensor after a certain period of time. When a damaged front windscreen is exchanged, the sensor can only be re-used when it can be successfully detached, undamaged, from the front windscreen. However, the exchange of a damaged sensor is also difficult and work-intensive, if the coupling layer is torn off during detachment from the front windscreen.